An Exorcist's Love for a Noah
by NoahGirl
Summary: A girl by the name of Alya lives with her friend, Aron and discovers that she is a Noah. She leaves her friend behind to meet her family and become the Noah of Desire. But as her first mission goes, she finds an interest to the Exorcist and a curiosity of why she had a vision of Allen Walker...
1. Chapter 1

I jump from one roof to another. In my village everybody knows me, which is bad. I'm an orphan and all alone in this world of mine and everyone wants me. Not wanting me to love, but for me to die and get punished for my crimes. My family was killed in a fire that people say I started. The reason they want me dead is well because I'm a master thief. I can steal anything I wish without paying and the reason for that is because I can turn invisible. I can't remember on how long I had this power of mine, but I don't really know how to control it. "Hey! you their? someone snapped.

It was one of my friends, Aron. He had long brown wavy hair which he held back with a band across his forehead. He to was a thief, but he didn't know I had my powers.

"Sorry I guess I was in a trans... again.

"Well quite fooling around we need to get us some grub." he said with a grunt.

"I'll get some." I say sighing.

"Just share this time, last time you ran off leaving me starving. Don't make me turn you in."

"Well you have a bounty to."

"So? Yours is ten times bigger!"

"Ah you win." I sighed "I will be right back."

I ran across the street and saw a food stand with not to many people near. "Target in sight."

Activate I thought. I turned invisible and ran over to the counter. I grabbed some grapes, apples, and some seeds. I felt dizzy (as usual) and ran to the back of an ally. Inactivate I told myself I than took a giant exhale.

I found a worn out blanket in the ally and made a sack to carry the food. I swung it over my shoulder and headed toward a restaurant; uneasy on how I looked. My white hair was uncombed, my red dress was filthy and worn out, and I had no shoes except bandages wrapped tightly around my legs. I told myself I looked fine and I should keep going. I then felt an appearance behind me. When I turned no one was there except an aces card on the ground. I picked it up, It was the joker card with a black outlining. I decided to keep it so I placed it into my pocket and entered the shop.

As I walked In I covered my face with the sack and slowly sat at the corner of an empty booth. As I ate a man almost as big as the door was telling recent rumors. Something about monsters taking over people's bodies and using them as weapons to kill humans. Then they started talking about a Noah family and their leader controlling the monsters. I listened with excitement, but hated the parts where he made up lies saying he saw one up close kill his brother and so on. He was going to continue, but stopped when he spotted me leaning in close. I think he saw my wanted sign on the front of the restaurant because he jumped up from his chair and tried to grab me. I to jumped up and raced out the door not looking in front of me and bumped into someone. "Hey watch it, I'm running for my life here!" I yelled not looking up at whom I bumped into.

"So you're the one?" Came a man's voice.

I looked up and saw a man a little bigger than me. He was wearing a dark black tuxedo, wavy black hair almost covering his eyes, and on his shoulder sat a black butterfly covered in a purple aura.

"Stop right there I saw her first!" The man from before came through the door way.

"Is this man giving you trouble?" the mysterious man turned to me while slightly tilting his head to the side.

I didn't say anything so he looked back at the man who was trying to grab me. "Tease time to eat." The mysterious man said snapping his fingers, then millions of the black butterflies swarmed around the man.

He screamed and I covered my eyes. When the screaming stopped I looked up, the man was gone and the mysterious man showed a small grin. Then he turned to me and offered for my hand to help me up. Instead of placing my hand in his I got up and ran through the ally not turning back. When I came to the end of the ally I sighed and leaned against the wall. "That was berserk... I wonder who he was." I said aloud.

"My names Tyki Mikk." a hand came over my mouth and I noticed the man came through the wall from behind me.

I tried to get away, but he was more powerful than me. How did he do that I thought.

I kicked and squirmed until he let me go against the wall with his hands on my shoulders. "Let me go!" I yelled.

He looked like I was nothing, like I was an amusement to him. "What is your name?"

"What? I'm not telling you anything!"

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I didn't pull away, but I pushed back after about ten seconds. "What do you want with me I said with my cheeks blushing?"

"For you to come with me."

"Tyki? What are you doing?" came a voice from the entrance of the ally.

"R...Road" Tyki seemed surprise.

I turned and there stood a girl with a lollipop in her mouth. "You know Lord Milleni said to bring the girl to him not have you kiss her to figure out her name." she said with a small laugh.

I think I saw Tyki flush, but he said "Road do you mind figuring out her name then." He said with a wide smirk.

"Fine. My plan doesn't involve kissing." She said sticking her tong out at him.

She walked over to me and Tyki placed me down. I was scared for what she might do, but I felt to afraid to think about it. The darkness of the night fall hid everyone's faces in the darkness which was creepy. All I could make out where their outlines. She came by me and keeled. "Your hair is so nice, you know that? I can decorate it nicely if you like." She said stroking my hair. I pushed her away which might have made her angry. "You want to hear a song then?"

I covered my face in my sleeve and waited.

"Road that's enough, she's to scared." Tyki said pulling her away.

I just remembered Aron. I don't know why I was thinking of him in a time like this, but then I remembered my power. Activate I thought. I turned invisible and Tyki turned "Huh?"

"Way to go Tyki, Milleni will be glad to hear this." Road said with a laugh.

"Shut it Road now isn't the time."

"She's obviously invisible just search around the area."

"Easy for you to say" he grumbled touching the walls around him.

I lay on the ground my heart beating so loud I was afraid they might hear me. I then remembered that I can't hold this form for to long or I'll faint. Who knows what they'll do to me. I got up and trudged against the walls making sure not to run into Tyki. Then I got dizzy and my vision was blurring and my ears were ringing. I couldn't take it anymore I had to change back or... to late. I fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

As I start to gain conciseness I'm in a world of darkness and can only hear voices around me.

"The Url will kill you Tyki if he finds out you killed our newest member." said a boy's voice.

"Don't blame this on him she just doesn't know how to use her ability." A familiar girl voice said.

I then heard footsteps getting more quiet than a door closed. I open one eye a bit to see a boy with bandages on his neck, black hair, makeup on his eyes and some star shapes across his forehead. Then the girl who was the same girl from last night with purple spiky hair, golden bright eyes as well as the other one, and the same type of stars on her forehead. As I see them arguing I think that this will be the best time to make a run for it by using my power. Activate! I think to myself. As soon as I turn invisible the so-called Road and the boy look in my direction.

"Ah, she's gone where is she!?" Screamed the boy.

"She's invisible that's her ability." Said Road.

As I get up something's pulling on my arm. I look back to see that there is a chain attached to my wrist which is connected to the table. Road and the boy watch as the chain moves left and right trying to get off.

Road laughs and says "just give up there's no use, plus were not going to do anything to you."

The boy then says "Yeah don't waste your energy."

As I stop to think I feel dizzy again so I inactivate this time without thinking at all. As I appear in front of them Road almost smiles and then I asked "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Well your soon to be in our family."

I then ask in confusion "What family?"

Then the boy responds by saying "In the Noah Family."

Then I ask "what are your names?" I said pointing to the boy.

I'm Devit, he laughed Noah of Bonds

"And I'm Road Kamelot" she said,"Noah of Dreams".'

"So where's that one man um I think it was Tyki?"

Then before Road or Devit could answer the door opened revealing a boy about 18 just like Devit. He ran toward me and leaned close to me staring at my eyes.

"I guess Tyki isn't in trouble anymore." He laughed.

Then without thinking I turned invisible and slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" he hollered. "What was that for?"

Devit and Road just laughed.

"This is my twin brother Jasdero" said Devit. "We share the same Noah (Bond)"

Road then said "they have the ability to become one Noah."

As I looked more closely to Jasdero he had long blonde hair, golden eyes, the star shapes on his forehead, stitches across his mouth, adornment made of ribbons and bandages on both arms.

Then when all seemed funny with laughter the door opened ounce more and revealed a man with Tyki walk in. "Url!" Road yelled with excitement. As he came over to me I noticed that he wore a large coat and top hat, his skin was gray, wore spectacles that cover his eyes, and has a giant grin on his face he held a key in his hand and unlocked my chain. As I rubbed my wrist with my other hand. Road yelled to Tyki "It seems you're not in trouble after all Tyki." Jasdero, Devit and Road started laughing. Then the Url said "I hope you like your new home, I think Road has explained everything. See you in the morning, Oh and Road she can stay in your room."

"Yes!" Road yelled, "You get to stay in my room! Meet me in my room when your ready"

Then Jasdero and Devit headed for their rooms. When Tyki was about to go I yelled "Wait!"

He turned as I ran to him and embraced in a hug. I pushed back to see his face and didn't know what to say so without thinking I said "I never got to thank you for that kiss."

Then he embraced me and kissed me on the cheek saying "You're welcome."

Then he floated through the ground disappearing into the darkness.

As I headed down the hall there were different doors each marked with his or her name except Jasdero and Devit their door was called Jasdevi. When I arrived at Road's room I knocked at the door "Come in" she called. When I opened the door Road was already seated in her bed in her pajamas, but she was different, she now had white skin and not black.

"What happened to your skin?" I asked.

"Oh we have two forms. One is either Noah or we just go into our human form to either disguise or just be human."

"I never knew that" I responded.

"Well which one do you like better?"

I didn't know how to respond to that kind of question so I said "Both forms are nice they each are you so it doesn't matter to me."

She seemed pleased as she smiled and giggled.

"So will I get dark skin like that and the… I pointed to my head without saying anything…"

"Oh that's a Noah stigmata it appears on our forehead to um I guess to remind us that were Noah."

"Well you're supposed to get them tonight that's why the Url told you to sleep with me. I am the oldest of all the other Noah."

"You don't say" I said sarcastically.

"Well goodnight she called, tomorrow we'll play!"

When I fell asleep I dreamed about someone, he had white hair with a sword and no left hand. He was telling me to run away…then my mind went blank when I felt something drip down from my forehead. I felt my head and looked at my hand, It was covered in blood. Oww "Road!" "Road!"

"What's wrong it's like 2 in the morning…" Road yawned

"It stings!" "It stings!".

"What!"

She jumped from her bed and came by me. "Ok it's ok" she told me. "It will be over soon." I leaned on her while she bandaged my head, the blood dripped from my head. I was becoming dizzy and was about to lose consciousness when Road called out to me.

"Don't drift off, not just yet open your eyes."

"I can't it's too painful"

I managed to lift my eye a bit as Road checked my eyes and even changed my bandages after the pain was clearing off. "Just rest it's late" she told me.

"O…ok" was all I managed to say. As I fainted, my mind filled with darkness and my thoughts of the boy went blurry … who was he and what was he trying to tell me?


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke; Road and Tyki were by my side as I was in Road's bed "is it over "was all I managed to say. Tyki who was reading in a chair looked up from his book and grinned.

"Oh you're all right" said Road.

"Where's Devit and Jasdero?" I asked.

"Went on a mission" responded Tyki.

As I stood up I noticed I had black fingernails and dark skin. As I looked in Roads mirror I had bright golden eyes as I lifted up my hair I had the Noah Stigmata across my forehead. As well as my skin my long white hair was now black as night. "Wow amazing" I said.

"That's not all; you have your own ability." said Road with excitement.

"Wait so now I have an ability?"

"Yup"

"I wonder what my ability is exactly."

"You'll figure it out just like we did."

"Well it's time for me to go on my mission." said Tyki.

"Don't worry about him out of all the Noah members he was the most worried." laughed Road.

As Tyki was about to leave the Url came from the door. "Welcome, Noah of Desire" said the Url.

"Thank you Lord Millennium!" I said with a smile.

"Noah of Desire huh that's a new one." said Road.

As Lord Millennium left I jumped out of bed and ran toward Tyki as I hugged him I said "Thank you Tyki for worrying about me."

He stroked my hair and left me there as he went through the floor. "You know I think Tyki like likes you…" whispered Road.

"What no, no, no he couldn't, me?

"Whatever you say" said Road as she left the room.

"Hey I'm not done explaining! Road!"

2 weeks later...

I walked out of Road's room to be stopped by the Url…

"Yes Url?" I asked with eager in my voice.

"Today I want you to go on your own mission. I told Road everything so she'll meet you in the garden out back."

"Thank you" I said to the Url.

He patted my head as he danced past happily humping a song.

As I went down the hall Jasdero and Devit came back from their mission. "Hey sis!" they said at ounce.

"Hi Jasdero, Devit. Did you finish your mission?"

"How'd you know we were on a mission?" asked Devit.

"Tyki told me" I said.

"Well I bet he didn't tell you we got you a present." teased Jasdero.

"Really? What is it?"

Devit came over and told me to hold out my hands. It shined brightly when I looked at it. It was green, small and looked magical. "What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"It's what you're going to destroy to beat the game."

"Game?"

"You'll figure it out just crush it in your hands."

I squeezed and let the dust fall to the floor.

"Is that all?"

"Well it's easy for you to say hiii" said Jasdero. "What you destroyed was called innocence. It's what gives our enemies the power to fight and it's not like their going to hand the innocence over to us."

"Really thanks Jasdero, Devit." I said jumping on top of both of them as they fell to the ground.

As I got up we were laughing like crazy. Then I just remembered my mission and how I had to meet Road in the garden. "Sorry guys I have to go."

"Where to?" They asked.

"Mission" I said running toward the door that lead to the garden.

When I got their Road was laying on the grass singing a song out loud. It went something like this

**"The Lord Millennium is in search of you.**

**Looking for the heart now have you heard the news.**

**Maybe you stole it from him**

**I'll see if it's true..."**

When she finished she turned to me "Ready?"

"Yup"

She stood up "Here take this." she said handing me a key.

"Is this yours?"

"Yup you need it more than I do, well I don't need it at all."

"What's it for?"

"To use my power (travel anywhere in the world)"

"Really? Thanks Road I won't lose it." I said tying it around my wrist with a piece of ribbon.

"Ok your going to a town called Malandus. There are some rumors there about a clock that controls people's minds. Oh but don't worry it won't affect you or the exorcist.

"Got it" I said summoning a door from the ground.

"See yah"

The door closed behind me and I opened the other end. A breeze lifted my hair like a windmill and I walked to town in my human form.

When I entered the archway I someone I thought was just my imagination. There talking to people was the dream boy I saw with his two friends. My mind told me to go toward them, but something was holding me back. I turned quickly until I was stopped by three voices. As I turned it was the dream boy and his friends running toward me. Then I noticed something the dream boy now had a left arm, but it was a dark black claw. I stepped backwards as they came toward me. "Excuse me miss, but can you tell us anything on the recent rumors?" asked a man with an eye patch and red hair that was held up with a band. He reminded me of Aron.

"Aron..."

"What?"

I started to run away along the fresh water river. I didn't know why I was running, but I felt I should. Then the boy with red hair swung in front of me and he held a super size hammer to block my way. As I turned around the other to boys caught up and I was caught in their trap. The only way out was to use my power and that's exactly what I did. "Where did she go?" asked dream boy.

"Quiet Allen she's still here." said the vampire looking man.

"Really Krori, but where?" asked the red haired boy.

"Lavi she's to your right!" he yelled.

I jumped to the left where Lavi tried to grab me. My head hit against the wall and I felt pain and screamed a small cry. Krori then pointed to the wall "There!"

Allen jumped forward and caught me by the throat. I started to feel dizzy again so I had no choice, but to reveal myself. When I did Allen's and my eyes locked. His dark Aura eyes staring at my light blue sapphire eyes and then to my astonishment he set me down. "Are you OK?"

I stepped back and toppled over against Lavi's chest. He lifted me up and set me down on the light fertile grass. "What's your name? asked Allen.

"Alya"(A-lie-a) I said stroking the grass with my hand.

My white hair covered my face when I got up "please leave."

"Why? I bet you can help us." asked Krory.

i tried to activate my power ounce more, but two blades shot out of my hands and I slashed forward. I ran as they were all laying on the ground and wondering on what just happened. I to was not sure, but I kept running till I got to a dark ally. I looked at the clock tower where I spotted a shimmer in one of the bronze gears and something told me to go up their and check it out.

When i got to the top I went over to the gear and pulled out a ring. It contained a piece of innocence inside and I took it out. When I was about to shatter it a voice shouted out "Wait!"

I turned facing Allen, Krory and Lavi "Get back!" I yelled.

"But we need that please don't crush it."

"I'm sorry, but I must refuse to listen to you."

"Why is that?" asked Allen worried and confused.

"Because I'm a... "I'm a NOAH! I didn't want it to come to this, but now I see you are exorcist, my enemies." I said returning into my Noah form.

"How?" Allen asked with sadness in his face.

"Because I was chosen by GOD!"

I jumped forward and slashed in front of me.

Allen jumped back and I turned back to the innocence. I was about to break it when I heard Allen jump forward trying to grab me again. I dodged easily and caught a ledge of the wall, but then something pulse through the wall. It must have sent out waves of some sort because the entire wall broke down and I jumped down on one knee to the floor. As I got up I glanced at the wall, the opening would make the building collapse at the most.

"What was that?"

"My power" I said with eager in my voice. "You'd be surprised on what I can do" I said acting if I planned this from the start.

I touched the floor and then looked up and said "You may want to leave."

I pressed against the floor and it shattered like glass. I jumped out of the opening gliding atop another building and watched the building collapse. I admired my work by crumbling up the innocence and was about to head out when something tried to tell me to go back. I glanced back at the building and I heard a crumbling sound from within and then a giant hammer shot out the rubble revealing Lavi, Allen and Krori. Allen seemed fine as well as lavi, but Krori seemed to get his leg injured and I could smell his blood. "How? I thought I got rid of them for sure. Road was right Allen and his friends are quite admirable."

I saw Allen look at me and I smiled as I sat with both hands on my chin. He seemed worried and I felt his emotions it was suffering with some anger. I waved then, and was about to head out when he called "Alya!"

I turned "What is it, you want to fight more? I never knew you loved using your weapon so much Allen." I said with a smile.

I saw him hesitate and he jumped my way. Then he unleashed his sword by grabbing his claw hand and said "I'm not afraid to fight you."

"Good cause I can use a good fight."

I touched the ground and focused my energy there, then jumped back. As the smoke-filled the air I waited to see Allen either hurt or injured I wouldn't care which. Then he appeared revealing himself from the smoke and jabbing forward. I caught his sword with one hand and looked up at him "I know you can do better than this. Road has told me so much about you."

Then I noticed he had a huge cut on his right arm. "Oh so that's whats wrong with you. Well then your just a broken toy for now."

Then he pulled the sword away and jabbed me in the shoulder. I screamed in agony and fell back against the roof. Allen came up to me and aimed his sword at my throat. "Give up?"

"You got to be joking" I said grabbing the swords blade and pulled it closer to my neck. Some blood fell from my hands on to my dress Road had given to me, but I didn't mind at all. I saw Allen's confusion in his eyes. I then swung the sword over my head and Allen with it. I got up to see that he had hurt his arm even more and then I sighed "you're not fun in this condition Maybe some other time."  
He got up when I was about to leave and when I turned around. He slashed me across the chest and I fell back yelling curses. I felt the severe pain as I was loosing blood and I lay on the roof "I warned you," Allen said.

"Go ahead I'm all yours." I said spreading my arms out for an open shot.

I saw him turn away and I got up and ran forward then slashed my blades against his back. I saw him suffer and then I started to get dizzy so I jumped down from the building before Allen's friends came to help him. I lay against a rock and ripped parts of the dress off to cover the wounds. When I was losing consciousness something lifted me off the floor; as I looked up it was Tyki and the Url. Tyki held me in his arms and he looked down on me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine just got scratched up a bit." I said trying to smile.

Then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As I awoke the first thing I see is Tyki looking down on me while I lay on a bed. As I try to get up I fall quickly back, for I felt pain. "Don't move your injured" said Tyki.

"What happened, did I succeed?"

"Yeah, but you got badly injured."

As I take a look at my shoulder it was tightly bandaged. "Who was that boy, his name um…? Allen?"I asked.

"He's an exorcist that we've had trouble dealing with. Surprisingly you managed to lay some harsh attacks on him." Tyki said

"Oh you saw that, did the Url send you?"

"He asked me to look over you if something happened."

"Well he was fun, now that I think of it I want to fight him more than ever. He was weakened from the blast though."

Tyki smiled as I mentioned that.

"Tyki-pet how about you leave our your sister alone."

As I turn toward the door way it was the Url. "Url I asked you not to call me that." Tyki groaned.

As I giggled Road entered the room and jumped on the Millennium Url. "They would have taken you to the Black Order since now they think you have innocence."

"How come they think I have innocence?"I asked confused.

Tyki left with the Url as Road sat on the side of the bed.

"When you turned invisible during your escape from Allen looked horrified that maybe you could be a Noah and have innocence."

"I guess that wasn't very smart"

"No that was great; you landed some heavy blows during that fight with Allen. It was also your very first mission of innocence."

"I wonder if I do have innocence."I whisper.

"What was that?" asked Road with wonder in her voice.

"Nothing, I just hope I will be able to go on a mission tomorrow that's all."

"Oh the Url said you're going shopping with me tomorrow for some clothes.

"Clothes?"I ask.

"Well, look at you you're a mess."

I sighed "Ok I will go shopping."

Road then smiled "meet me in the garden tomorrow!"

Then I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

As I awoke I looked at my wounds they were all healed. I remember Road telling me that us Noah can heal amazingly fast. Then I walked over to Road's mirror and straightened my hair with my fingers. Road entered the room while I was doing the process. She came over took out a brush and said "Here I'll let you use mine."

"Thanks Road."

"No problem, you are my sister I'll do anything for you."

As I sat on a chair Road sat on the bed and combed my knotted white hair. When I looked into the mirror when she was done my hair looked gorgeous. I looked like an entire different person like I was staring at someone else's reflection. My hair now silky was hung down with curls and my hair no longer covered my pale blue eyes. I hugged Road and thanked her. She smiled at me as she left her room. Then I followed her to the garden. On the way there I met up with Tyki and he looked astonished to see me so pretty. "Well what do you think?" I asked.

"You look Amazing." he said as he left before me.

Then I caught up with Road and together we entered her door, only to vanish out of site to a different area.

When I stepped out of the door we were in a forest with apples and pears hanging from the high up trees. As I was looking at the trees Road must have noticed since she asked "Hungry?"

"Yeah I haven't eaten in awhile."

Before I knew it Road jumped from branch to branch and picked 2 apples. "Catch" she said as she threw one down at me. We sat against the tree biting the juicy apples. "Hey Road watch this." I say.

Activate I say; two blades shot out. I peeled the skin of the apple and hand it to Road. "Here they taste better this way."

She took a bite out of the apple and I noticed that some juice slipped from her cheek. "Yum" she said.

After we finished eating we headed toward the store. I noticed a very fine outfit on display. It was a long blue shirt with an interesting design on the sleeves. The other piece went really well with the shirt, it was also blue that would go up a little over my knees. When I showed Road she said "wow that's pretty, you want to try it on?"

When I agreed I tried it on and showed Road. She smiled and said "It matches your eyes.

When I looked in the mirror it was true they did go perfect with my eyes. After I agreed I wanted it Road and I went back home.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got back I desired to go on a mission again so I pleaded to the Url that I was fine and that I longed to go on a mission. When he agreed he said "Just don't get hurt this time."I jumped up and thanked him. Then I ran out the room to the garden and used Roads key to travel to the destination I wanted to go to.

When I arrived I searched the area for any exorcists and found only one. He wasn't any of the exorcists I had seen on the other mission he had a double sided scythe attached to his back while wondering around the city. Then I decided to wait for him to find the innocence. Then I saw he found it in a lantern which was a rumor that the flame never went out for over 10 years. When he was about to leave through the passage way leading out of the city I stalked him from the trees until he was away from the town. Then I jumped from my hideout activating my power of the red blades and slashed in front of me. The boy flinched as he fell backwards onto the ground. Then I grabbed his throat and held him against the wall. I was about to kill him when I thought maybe he can give me some information before I kill him.

"I'll let you go if you tell me some helpful information on like where is the Black Order and how to get in?"

"I…I won't tell you anything."

"You don't understand I just want to join the Black Order to control my innocence that's all."

"Then set me down."

I lowered my grip so he could touch the floor, but I didn't let him go.

"So tell me how do get into the Black Order."

"The only way to get in the Black order is to have innocence."

"I see, now where is it?"I asked.

As he told me I pulled back my blade and stabbed him in the head and watched the sweet smell of blood drip down his face.. "Oh I'm sorry I got bored."

He fell down dead and I grabbed his innocence from his pocket and smashed it in my hand. As I let the dust fall I got out Roads key and headed back home.

When I arrived, Road ran up to me and said "Hey, guess what; you got your own room."

"What really; that's great."

"I made your room right next to mine!" said Road.

"Thank you Road."

As she lead me through the hallway we stop at a door with my name on it. When I opened the door the room was huge with dark blue walls that had a purple crystal shaped design. It had a medium size bed net to an open window with the view of the garden outside. The room also contained many other types of furniture such as a closet, mirror and a small cushion chair in the corner of the room. "I designed everything, well do you like it?"Road asked.

"Yes, Road I love it thank you."

I sat on the bed and felt the soft smooth sheets. "Road I can't thank you enough, No one has ever done something for me since that accident my family had."

"What are you talking about?" asked Road.

"Well I don't want to talk about it now."

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I'll be going now."

"Oh and Tyki missed you while you were away."she laughed.

As she left I decided to look around my new room. When I looked through my makeup drawer I spotted a silver brush marked with the letters N-O-A-H O-F D-E-S-I-R-E.

Noah of Desire. Also on the handle it had the name _Tyki Mikk. _As I looked up in the mirror I saw my reflection along with Tyki's. "Tyki! I yelled surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I was that scary." he said with a smile.

"Tyki I wasn't scared I was just surprised that's all."

"Come with me It's time for dinner." he said taking me by the hand and guiding me through the wall.

When we came out of the wall we were in a different room with Jasdero, Devit, and Road. It was a wide room with a long white table and a variety of food set on the table. Also, along the walls were millions of pictures and when I was looking closer Tyki lead me to a seat next to Road who had some books in her lap. "what are you doing?" I ask Road.

"Boring homework" she sighed.

"I can help" I said reaching out for one of her books.

"OK just don't use the numbers 12 and especially not 5."

"Um OK" I said in confusion.

When she handed me a book I looked up to see Jasdero and Devit laughing. When I opened the book it was multiplication and long division. As I started from number one the Url came in with a pumpkin umbrella that Road seemed to love as she jumped up and called "Lero!" As I finished all 8 pages I handed the book back to Road and the umbrella floated behind Road's shoulder while Road looked over my work. "Well at least she's smarter than Jasdero and Devit." said Lero.

"Hey! whats that supposed to mean!?" yelled Devit as he stood up from his chair.

Road thanked me as Lero hid behind the Url. "Devit sit down and wait for Dinner." said the Url.

As Devit sat down with a disrespect expression on his face we sat and ate dinner.

When I headed for bed I saw a black cat with a bell tied around its neck run past me. "Hi Lulubell" I said to the cat.

The cat turned my way and nodded her head as she went back to what she was doing. I open the door to my room and suddenly I think of the Black Order. What if I visited and figure out their plan and maybe destroy the Innocence on the way.? I will have to ask the Url, but what if he says no. I thought. "I can't think! I yell out loud.

The next thing I notice is Tyki is right next to me with his arm on my shoulder. "Whats wrong?" he asks.

"I was just trying to make up my mind." I say.

"About what?" he asks.

"How to destroy more Innocence." I say.

"And how do you expect on doing that?"

"I was thinking maybe joining... the Black Order so when they find out an area that may have Innocence I could get there before them to destroy the Innocence before they found it."

"Tyki almost looked stunned, but smiled and said "I thinks it's a great idea."

I hugged him as he stroked my hair and said "You should go now if you want to go there before morning so you have plenty enough time to get their."

"Wait, what about the Url?"

"Don't worry" he tells me "I will tell him."

"Thank you Tyki."I'll be going."

"You want me to take you outside?"

"No, I'll just use Road's key."

As I opened the doorway in the room Tyki hugged me and did a sudden kiss on the lips. "Don't do anything stupid."

I smiled as I left.

As I entered the opening of Road's door it closed into the ground behind me. As I looked at my surroundings I was in an ally of a city with building's towering above me. As I headed forward I was thinking my plan through to join the Black Order to see if I was an Exorcist or not, but if I wasn't I would pretend I did have it by showing of my blades so I can interest them. What clearly bothered me was what if Allen and his two friends recognized me? I made up my mind to get a different look at a hair salon that I spotted while I was looking at my surroundings. I transformed to my human form and my white hair swayed into my face by the breeze. I entered the salon and a women greeted me with a smile and asked "What can I do for you miss?"

"Can I look at your examples of what kind of hair styles you do here?" I asked with a soft voice trying to make a big smile.

"Right this way." she said as she led me to a room and set me down in a silver chair next to a mirror. After that she handed me a magazine with examples of hair styles. I should probably change my hair color as well I thought. Then I spotted a hair style; it was a women with her bangs tied back with ribbons and curls. "You find something you like she asked?"

"Uh... Yeah can I get this one with a red hair color I pointed to the picture.

"Of course." she said with a smile.

Then soon enough it was over and then she handed me the bill. I looked up at her and told her to put it on Road's tab and rushed out of the salon not even looking at myself. When I saw myself in a mirror it looked as if I was looking at someone else's reflection. I smiled, now it's time


	6. Chapter 6

Now I turned into a road leading out of the city. I got new clothes and a red ruby necklace to match my hair. As I headed into a different city it was a little worn out, but to my surprise I saw a women with really dark blue/green hair tied into two pony tales walking down the sidewalk. This wasn't any kind of women she had the Exorcist jacket and she was coming my way. I turned not making eye contact, but took glances until she passed. Then without thinking I called forth a level 2 Akuma (which Road taught me how to do) and I headed toward an ally where it met me. It was a horned beast looking one almost like a bull on it's hind legs. I smiled as it looked confused "Are you a Noah?"

"Sshh! I am, I'm just in disguise. I need you to do something for me.

As I explained what to do he seemed pleased then disappointed, but he didn't argue. I headed out by a stand post when I heard a scream and the Exorcist ran toward the shout. Perfect! I thought; then headed toward the shout. The woman was about to land a killing strike with her boots on the Akuma who waited for order. Lookout! I thought to the Akuma. The Akuma dodged as it was told. Confuse her I thought again. The Akuma started to run in circles I slapped my face in annoyance. Not like that I yelled in my mind to the Akuma just stay alive until I'm ready. I started to climb the wall next to me to the top and then I activated my innocence/Noah power. As I looked down the Akuma surprisingly scratched her on the leg where she didn't put motion in.

Good job Akuma I say the Url would be proud I thought. Then I shouted to my blades "Level 2 Activate!"my blades turned into spears then I jumped from the building and jabbed one of my arm swords in its head and back-flipped backwards landing gently on the ground. Then the Akuma blew up causing smoke to appear in the ally. As it cleared the woman looked like she was going to faint so I went over to her where she then fell into my arms. She didn't move so I suspected she lost some blood that smelled amazing, but resisted. Then I started toward the Black Order which was said to be on a mountain up ahead. I used my Noah speed to get their and then the mountain was in sight where I had to go through a huge forest to get to. I started to climb with the woman in one hand and it took some time to get up. As I reached the top I took the longest breath imaginable and placed the woman on the ground next to me. Then I stood up with her over my shoulder I walked toward the giant door ahead.

IN THE BLACK ORDER

"Uh Kumui" said one of the workers

"Yes? Is it my sweet Lenalee returning from her mission?"

"Uh kinda."

Kamui walked up to the video screen showing the outside of the black order.

"My precious Lenalee! she's hurt and that savage human is the cause!" he screeched. "Send Kanda right away!"

"Uh...Yes sir"

BACK OUTSIDE

I reached the gate where a human shaped head was on the wall. I sighed "Finally"

Then I heard a blade behind me and jumped back to only see a blade cut the tip of my hair.

"What was that for!"

"Are you an Akuma?" he asked with a fearful voice.

"Wait what...he cut me off literally as I jumped back with the woman over my shoulder trying to beat his speed.

"Look" I stammer " I'm an accommodator just like you.

he let down his blue blade a bit "Kamui!?"he yelled to a camera looking bat.

"What? she has my sweet Lenalee and she's injured."

"No you don't understand she was fighting an Akuma and she injured her leg and I guess she passed out for losing to much... bl..oo..Blood!" I say quickly.

"What? do you think I'm making this up? It's true and if you don't believe me take her she's really hard to take up a mountain though." I said rubbing my neck.

I handed Lenalee to the blue pony tail head man and stepped back.

"Sorry about that." said a different man on the mike " you can enter"

The doors then opened and the man stepped in and I followed thinking That was close... We came to a room where papers where all over the floor and a man sitting on the desk jumped up to Lenalee and said "Kanda bring Lenalee to the infirmary right away."

He left without saying anything and then the man turned to me and introduced himself "hello I'm sorry for what happened before my name is Kamui."

"Nice to meet you"I say with a nervous expression.

Kumui had blue hair, wearing a different type of exorcist uniform, glasses and a white hat."So you say that you have innocence? May I see?"

I turned to him almost unsure and then I asked "which one?"

"You mean you have two how exciting come this way."

He led me to an operating room and once again asked to see my innocence. I activated my first innocence and I turned invisible and he looked please. Then he asked for my next innocence and I walked behind him activating my sword and turned off my invisibility. He looked amazed other than nervous and then without thinking I activated level two and two spear came out of my hands. I smiled taking my spears away from his neck. He got out a drill from the wall which I almost screamed from being worried. Then I blocked with my level one swords. "Oh come now I need to run more tests." he said with a sad smile, but then he smiled and almost grinned.

I stepped back when he got out another scary machine and fired. I started to fall, worried then I felt my neck there was a needle that must of sent something through my veins. I felt dizzy and fell into Kamui's arms as I blacked out.

I awoke my ears were ringing and I heard voices around me. I think I heard Kamui's voice "Well Hevlaska what is her syncro rate?"

another voice echoed in my head "Her syncro rate is really static since she's sleeping, but it's about 84%."

I felt something going around my arms and legs as if I was floating. when I opened my eyes I jumped up to see white tentacles around me. I fell until I was caught by the arm by another tentacle. It brought me up to a shimmering face almost as a women. "I'm sorry if I scared you please forgive me."

"Uh nice catch." I said with fear in my voice."

She almost smiled as she set me down on a platform where I saw Kamui. I jumped up and tried to punch him, he tried to block with his clipboard, but I felt so much anger I lost it and punched through the clipboard and stopped my fist between his eyes. He seemed shock. "you shouldn't ever put me to sleep ever again or you'll get it."

" Now, Now you shouldn't lose your temper."

"take me away." I told him.

he hit a button and took us up without hesitation.

We came to a clearing and I saw the same girl that I saved (not really). She smiled when she saw Kamui and ran up to him. "What happened to your clip board?"

Kamui looked at me "It snapped"

I stood in the shadows and looked up to see Lenalee introducing herself, apologizing, and thanking me for everything. "Come let me show you around." she said as she took my hand. We walked past the infirmary, cafeteria, study room, training room and library. Then we came to a room "This is basically the passage way from the opening doorway." I looked around there were poles keeping up the wall and between each pole there was an armored Knight lined up like a tin solider. I walked up to it when I heard a three sets of footsteps coming from the passage. I turned and saw Allen and the other two boys I gasped and fell backwards on top of the night. Before I hit the ground I was caught by two metal hands; when I looked up it was a knight, but was different then all the others its hair was dark black and had black slick armor with a red blade with a black aura surrounding it and I swear I saw red eyes look down at me with a smile. It set me back up and sat down on one knee with his sword in the ground.

That's when the three boys ran up at me and stopped in front of the black knight. "What's that?" Allen asked.

"I don't... know"

" Mistress I am your's to control now please let me serve you through your battle's." said the knight.

I looked back at the knight "What's your name." I asked with a grim smile.

"My name is Shadow, but you may call me whatever you like mistress."

I touched his shoulder and he looked up at me slightly and I said "Stand"

He stood and then the red-haired boy turned to me "Who are you?"

"I'm... I hesitated I decided to make up a name... my name is Alyssa.

I... I must go... I ran through the passage way and Shadow ran right behind me with his sword sheathed. I came to the edge of the cliff and then Lenalee and the others caught up to me "Alyssa what are you doing?"

"Don't ask I'll be back" I say with a smile.

I put my hands out and fell backwards off the cliff and Shadow jumped off with me. "She's crazy!" yelled Allen.

As I fell, Shadow fell faster and grabbed me while doing a flip and I ended up in his arms and he aimed down with his foot. We glided to the ground and Shadow landed perfectly on his feet and ran into the forest. I knew it, I thought this is my real Noah power. As I told Shadow to stop he placed me down and waited for order. I took out Road's key and unlocked the door entering... going home with Shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

I entered my room and heard a voice from the Shadows behind me. "What happened to your hair?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tyki!" I yelled and jumped up and kissed him on the lips which he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Whose he?"

"Oh that's Shadow he's part of my Noah power."

"Interesting" he said with a smile.

" I wouldn't let Road see you with that hair she'll go berserk and use you as her doll again."

I shrugged, then Road came from the door running toward me and jumped up with her arms around my neck."What happened to your hair this won't do!"

Then Tyki waved to me as he phased through the floor.

"Tyki don't leave me!"I yelled as Road started doing my hair.

It took at least two hours until she was finally done and when I looked up to the mirror my hair was down to my knees (as usual) and my hair silver white again with two pony tails tied together holding some of my hair. They were black ribbons that tied around my pony tails and then I turned to the side to see my bangs tied behind my head with a bigger black ribbon. "Road" i sighed "I'm not your doll I'm your sister!"

"So?"

I sighed again as she dragged me out the door into her bedroom and sat me on her bed while she went through some clothes I lay my head on my hands and waited. Then when I grew tired Road yelled "Perfect!"

she turned to reveal a pure white dress with frills at the bottom of the dress. It had some black string along the front making an amazing design and also had detachable sleeves that were laced and also contained frills. "Try it on." she said handing me the dress. As I undressed and wore the white dress it looked beautiful on me and I was actually glad Road sort of treated me as her doll. "Thank you Road." I say as I start to head out the door "but I should head back to the order or they will get suspicious about me."

I went out of the room to find Shadow sitting in the corner of my room with his blade drawn, but not raised. I thought I saw him almost drop his sword and he then asked "may we head out mistress?"

"Yes we may"

He picked me up and placed me on his shoulder as we headed through Road's portal disappearing into the shadows.

I turned around Road's door quickly before it closed. wait i can't go back with my hair back to its original color Allen might recognize me as well as his friends. I headed back to Road's room where she was humming while laying on her bed. I told Shadow to stay put as I activated my invisibility and sneaked into Road's room. As I went through her closet quickly and quietly I turned to her, she looked so lonely, it was probably because I am the only other girl in the Noah now. As I turned to continue something flew past me onto my sleeve gluing me to the wall like a pin on a paper. Then I noticed it was a candle of Road's power. Still invisible she came over where I was and pointed for the needle to come out. "You could have asked if you needed something." she said with a stern voice.

"sorry, I thought you were going to sleep I said inactivating my innocence. "How'd you see me?"

"I heard a noise and thought it was Jasdevi or Tyki. So what did you need anyway?"

"I needed a cape with a hood or something to cover some of my hair so Allen won't notice."

"Allen!"Road screamed with excitement.

"Wait, you like Allen?"

"What No!" she said her cheeks flushing.

"OK Road if you say so."

"Oh don't worry about Allen noticing you it doesn't matter, I mean what will he do?"

"He could kill me." I say with a growl.

"Fine then wear this over your dress." she said.

I took what seemed to be a black and white robe with a hood that would cover my eyes. As I tried it on it fit perfectly which was kid of scary since Road was a little smaller than me. I looked into the mirror where my face and the front of the dress showed. "I guess this will do."

"Tyki will pick you up for dinner tonight."

"o...what? How will he get... oh never mind I forgot.

Road smiled and told me to be on my way.

As I walked back to my room I called Shadow which I figured out I can call to him telepathically just like an Akuma and headed toward the Black Order.

When we arrived the sun was setting showing orange-red and yellow colors through the sky. We were at the bottom of the mountain when I looked up at Shadow. Do you think you can bring me to the top?

yes malady. he said.

He picked me up and placed me on his shoulder as he jumped from one rock ledge to the next and soon enough we reached the top. He set me down and jumped from his hand onto the long silky grass. Then we headed toward the opening and I entered. I was worriedly greeted by Lenalee who led me away by the hand toward the cafeteria. "I'm not going to ask things that shouldn't concern me, but everyone was worried." Lenalee said.

"Thanks" I said holding the back of the hood trying not to let it fall with my other hand.

Shadow was right behind me walking with his black hair like flame flowing behind him and his face enclosed with a knight mask made of black steel. As we continued going forward down many hallways I pulled back from Lenalee. "What is it? Something wrong?" she asked.

"I should go to bed."

"But it's only 4:30"

"I know I just feel tired because of everything that happened today such as pulling someone up a mountain, getting attacked by an evil sword master, getting a needle shot into my throat causing me to faint, and almost getting dropped to my death by a glowing women with tentacles. May I continue?"

"No it's fine you had a long day, goodnight she said with a smile, but it was that kind of smile that shows only when your sad and you look at someone that makes you do a weak smile.

"See ya" I said.

"Wait! I just wanted to ask why do you wear that hood ever since you came back?" she said stepping forward to pull my hood down.

I grabbed her by the arm while quickly stepping back. "Don't touch" I said turning invisible, letting go of her and headed toward my room running.


	8. Chapter 8

I entered my room and called Shadow who I probably ran past on my way here. When he came I asked him to stand guard till morning and don't let anyone in unless I say so. He nodded then turned and walked out the door.

I lay on top of the bed for about a half en-hour and then walked up to the mirror fixing my hair for dinner. I continued the process until I heard a knock at the door and I asked who Shadow who it was. Shadow telepathically told me it was a red-haired boy here to talk to you. Let him in I told him. The door opened and a small light came through the door. I stepped back in the shadows remembering my hair and he looked around the room for me. "Um Kamui sent me here to see if you were feeling alright."

"Yes, I'm fine now you've completed your task now go on your way."

"Well I was going to ask by my own terms if you wanted some dinner before you went to bed?"

"No, thank you though I'll be saving my hunger for tomorrow. Now go away I almost yelled getting frustrated.

"Your voice have we met Somewhere before besides the Black Order?" He took a step forward.

I turned invisible "please...leave."

"OK I'm sorry about that, see you tomorrow." he said walking out the door.

I sighed and laid against the wall. That was too close.  
I got up and inactivated my innocence. I turned on the light and spread my hands across the dress.

At about 6:00 Tyki came through the floor by a star shape in the ground. I figured that Road opened a door for him to get here easily. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, who knew the Black Order is so intense."

"What do you mean?"

As I told Tyki about what happened today he smiled "You carried her to the top?"

"What do I not look strong to you?"

"N...no not at all." Tyki said as we went through the door.

We came out in his room which was very executive room. It had a black bed and black stained walls with very interesting patterns and some other furniture that were very we headed out toward dinner.

When we entered the room some of the food was set and Road, Jasdero and Devit sat at the table. "Hi Jasdevi!" I said with a smile.

"Hi how was the Black Order?" They said at ounce.

"Torture literally." I said with a fake smile thinking back at the horrifying memories.

As I sat next to Road Devit juggled an orange in one hand and through it at Jasdero. "Hey Hiii!" yelled Jasdero.

Jasdero picked up another piece of food and through it back at Devit hitting him in the face. I giggled and watched until I was hit by a piece of pie in the face. I wiped it off angrily "Oh you're in for it now!" I said with a grim smile and I threw two pies at once at both Jasdero's and Devit's face.

As they were about to throw food back at me after they wiped the pie off their face I activated my Innocence and laughed at their confused face. Tyki sighed with a hand on his head and Road laughed, but did not get involved. "Now what are you going to do hide under the table?" I said with a laugh while throwing a plate at them. They dodged quickly and the plate hit the wall.

"Aw come on that's not fair." said Devit.

"Yeah come on sis play by the rules." said Jasdero agreeing with Devit.

"What rules! There are no rules in a food fight. I said with a laugh.

Then the Url came in. Devit and Jasdero ran to their seats and started to pull some food out of their hair. I ran back to my chair "Where is your sister Tyki-pet?" asked the Url.

Tyki ignored and held three fingers up going down until one finger. I decided to play along by appearing in front of everyone with a smile. "Here I am!"

"Everyone started laughing until we all calmed down to eat dinner. After we finished I headed toward my room and dressed for bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke looking back at everything that happened I sat up quickly remembering I'm still in my room. I looked at the clock 6:30. I got up and headed toward a room I haven't noticed before and I decided to open the mysterious door. It was a big room filled with multiple types of dresses and accessories and outfits. Road must have set this here while I was gone I thought. I got out a white top with a big white bow on the neck and a black plain skirt that when up to me knees. As I went up to the mirror I swear I saw one eye blue and the other gold and then I blinked. Then it was all normal, ignoring on what happened I tried my best to make my hair as different and as nice as possible then the day I met Allen if my cover slips. I grabbed the brush Tyki got me as a gift and started to brush my hair taking my bangs and covering one eye and decided to stick with the part of hair tying behind my head in a ribbon. Still I took the cape and hood then looked at my reflection. When I thought he wouldn't notice me this way I headed out to the Black Order.

When I went through Road's door I came out into my room and told Shadow to come in. When he came in he looked at me like wow you look beautiful way. Then we headed out and I headed toward the training room. When I got to the doorway I didn't see anyone around, but when I entered, Kanda was there and he stopped to look up at me. I quickly turned away remembering I didn't put on the hood. I told Shadow to wait in my room while I get away. I started to run when he jumped in front of me. "What happened with your hair? It was red now it's white?" he asked with almost concern in his voice.

I turned invisible, but I felt like he knew where I was. "I... it's always been like this I...I used the other one to fit in." I said looking at the ground.

I turned visible again and put the hood on over my hair. "Please don't tell anyone... please."

"Don't worry I won't."

"How do I know if you're not lying or not?"

"because I'm different." he said as he walked past me.

I just stood there which felt like an eternity.

I headed into the training room and took out my blades and threw my hood on the floor. I thought if anyone came in I would just turn invisible. I started hitting the surrounding poles and dodging the other as if they were my enemies. I ducked and turned until I activated level two. My blades turned into spears and I moved quicker spinning faster and flipping to the side. "I have to do this, I will live with these exorcist!"

Then I heard footsteps behind me causing me to stop until I heard a voice that surprised me. "I knew it, I knew you were hiding something."

I turned it was Lavi... I jumped forward holding him by the throat against one of the poles. "Who else did you tell!" I demanded.

"D...on...'t worry I didn't tell anyone."

I let him on the floor, but still held him in my claws.

"Do you speak the truth exorcist?" I asked tightening my grip a little.

"Yes, please I just want to ask you something."

"And what is this something you wish to tell me?"

"I... he was cut off when I hushed him with one hand over the mouth and I turned invisible. Then I noticed he to was invisible as well. Interesting I thought. Footsteps came forth and I saw it was Allen. Then I heard Lavi's breath start to faint. So he had the same trouble like me? He can't turn invisible unless he uses his Innocence. I stepped backwards and ran out the room with him in my arm when I felt him faint. I turn to go inside my room and open Road's door to get outside quicker.

When I came out and made sure no one was around I became visible again and lay Lavi against a nearby tree. I stood up at the morning sun and the breeze of leaves flew past me making my hair flow like the wind itself. I then waited for him to awake.

**Lavi:** I turn to the training room to see where the new exorcist was and when I opened the door I saw her. She's spinning around like she's dancing with those spears of hers. Then I remember the Noah girl from the town who had the same ability. "I knew it, I knew you were hiding something." I said.

She turned my way and grabbed me by the throat.

"Who else did you tell!" She demanded.

"D...on...'t worry I didn't tell anyone."

She let me on the floor, but still held me in her grip.

"Do you speak the truth exorcist?" She asked tightening her grip a little.

"Yes, please I just want to ask you something."

"And what is this something you wish to tell me?"

I... I was cut off when she put her hand on my mouth to hush me.

I saw Allen and then I smelled the girls perfume. It smelled of Roses and honey. Then I started to drift off, becoming weaker and then Black Out!

I awoke and noticed I was against a tree and I knew we had to be outside. I looked around and their she was. The morning sun set off a glow in her eyes, the wind flew her hair past her face like fire and her face was beautiful.

S..s...STRIKE!

**I hope everyone enjoys what I'm writing if you have any suggestions please type it as a Review! I'm sorry for some of the chapters being short though I might add some stuff if anyone has any suggestions.**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked behind me hearing a voice. "What did you say" I said?

"S...s Strike!"

I kicked him in the stomach and he screeched in pain.

"Ow!"

"Your lucky that's all you get; my brother or sister would have killed you."

"Why'd you bring me here anyway?" he asked holding his stomach.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah... um do you really have innocence?"

"Yeah why?"

"I thought Noah's can't have innocence."

"Well you learn something everyday." I said "Now if you would please." I said opening Road's door which entered to the training room.

I pointed in the direction and he clearly understood and walked past me into the door.

After he left and that I made sure he would enter his room instead of the training room if Allen was still there I screeched in pain and flew backwards against the tree. "Ow what is this throbbing?"

**You must now choose whether to have innocence or be Noah. a voice said inside my head.**

I curled into a ball with my hands clinging to my hair.

"No I shall be what I want now get out of my head!"

**You will be destroyed if you stay with innocence and be a Noah the choice is yours. You have 72 hours before you perish and before then you must get rid of being a Noah or to destroy your innocence. **

"No! Stop! Stop!"

**I am only warning you and if you don't make a choice I will...the voice said as the pain melted out of my mind.**

I sighed in relief and then knew I had 3 days to make the decision, but why is it so hard to choose? I am the child of Noah why should I care about Innocence? Is it because of the people I met... or is it that I'm in love?

Well I don't care... that is if I die I will show my wrath on the Black Order. Alone!

I stood on the hill, the sun was almost anew and I called forth Shadow. He looked down on me with evil in his eyes. "Shadow?"

"Yes malady?"

"Will you fight me?"

"What? No."

"Please, I need to see if I have any other Noah powers."

"If that is what you wish mistress." he said taking out his black and red sword that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Give me your all..."

He smiled

"I shall not use my Innocence since I may be getting rid of it."

"But what will you fight with?"

"My own will."

"Yes malady"

He jumped forth and tried to cut me in half, but I grabbed onto the two sides of the sword and held it over my head. I twisted the blade making Shadow release it and I held it up to his helm.

"Shadow you mustn't think of me as your mistress; you need to think of me as your worst enemy in the entire world. That is for now though."

"Yes villain he said his eyes turning darker as he grabbed the sword and shoved me into the tree.

I got up and charged forward head butting him in the side. He fell back a few step's, but got up ready to fight again.

He then stepped forward with sword aimed for my heart and stabbed forward without looking. I put out my arm to try to stop the attack, but a pulse of energy phased through me and shot out at Shadow causing him to fly backwards. "Shadow are you alright?"

"Yes I am"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that I could do that."I think it's time for us to go. Shadow come." I said opening the door.

I headed through Road's door.

As I exited from Road's door I walked over to my closet in my room. I took out the white dress which Road gave me and then went over to the mirror to do my hair. I took out all the clips and a hairpiece and left my hair flowing behind me. I turned around in a circle with my hair like a propeller and turned to Shadow. "Ready?"

He nodded in agreement. As we turned to go I ran to my desk and grabbed a pencil and paper. "One more thing."

I started to write **Dear Noah Family, If I do not return I probably won't. I have realized that my other Noah power is to control gravity. I also wish you don't worry when I write this, but I am not going to live long so I shall sacrifice myself to help the Url destroy the innocence and by doing that I shall go to the Black Order. I shall kill all exorcist that stand in my way from destroying the innocence. Again please don't worry and on't come to help me.**

**Sincere goodbyes, Alya**

Then I hung the paper to my drawer and left my room taking one last look at my home. The only way I can kill as many exorcist as possible is to use my Noah and my Innocence power. I thought. Before the door closed behind me I threw the key at the table thinking I won't need it and I don't want the exorcist getting a hold of it. Then I stared at the door closing behind me.

I opened the door that I came from and watched it close behind me. "Shadow it's playtime."

He grinned an evil grin and out the door we went.

I didn't see Allen, Lenalee, lavi and Kanda anywhere. Thinking that they went on a mission I still stayed in my human form and went toward the study room. The people there greeted me with wide grins. "Why are you so happy?"

"To see you why else?"

"Well I'm on an urge for killing at the moment, Know anyone?"

"Whats wrong with you?"

"You should watch your tongue."

I jumped forward and slayed him in the back. The blood covered my blades and I licked it clean. "Oh this is so much fun" I said with a laugh.

Everyone around the room started fleeing for their lives and set off an alarm. "This is going to be so much fun." I said turning into my Noah form.

I walked out of the room to the library. Everyone was starting to run and they all screamed. I jumped and killed two with my spears "Shh this is a library." I whispered.

After I killed eight more I went to the bedrooms. I think I might have went into the vampires room since there were bottles of blood all over. "Jackpot!"

I started drinking one by one, but some tasted really bad and the others tasted great. After I filled my apatite I headed back out where two javelins flew past my cheek. I dodged easily and looked up. It was Krory. "Can't you read no soliciting."

"As if"

"Wait your that one Noah from before! How did you get in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said turning into my human form and back to my Noah. "Boys they're so easy to fool."

"No, but you have innocence how can you be Noah and have Innocence?"

I...I can't I shall die soon and I shall have lived a good life,but I have served the Url well and had a family that cared for me."

"How can you happy serving the Url?"

"You exorcist are all alike. You will never understand me as much as they have and that is the reason I shall destroy the human race."

"I'd like to see you try." said the javelin exorcist.

"Oh you want to die this soon?" I said with a grin. "Shadow!" I called.

Shadow came down from the ceiling and tried to stab both exorcist with one blow. The vampire jumped back only getting his side hit and unlike him the other died on the ground. Blood splattered everywhere and I just laughed until a blade like the Url's came through my stomach. I didn't feel anything, but smiled when I figured out who it was. "Nice to meet you crown clown" I said touching the blade through my chest.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh Allen, Road has told me so much about you. Why don't we settle this later I'm saving you for last.

As I stepped forward he caught me by the arm. I stared at it and sighed. "If you insist, Level 3 unlock!"

My spears turned to pitchforks and my eyes flashed red and green which made me fall back, but stood quickly. It was probably because I used my innocence when I'm a Noah.

"You want a fight Allen? Then you got one."


	10. Chapter 10

I tuned and stabbed in front of me, Allen jumped back letting go of my arm. When I had my back against the vampire he jumped forward. I ducked with my hand on the ground and the bridge collapsed from my power. Krory jumped back against the wall and fell unconscious. "Alyssa that is if that's your real name why did you join the Black order?" asked Allen looking up.

"To destroy Innocence" I said with a wide grin.

"Is that really why you joined?"

I landed on the rail and crouched down. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you didn't come here for innocence you came here for something else."

I stopped and looked up I thought back and realized that I joined the Black order to please my family.

"Your right I came here to please my family."

Allen seemed shocked at what I said.

"Well before all this, before the Noah I had a family. A sister, brother, mother and father. My sister was ill, My father was busy working, my mother had to care for my brother and I was left alone in the Shadows. I tried to show my family that I was worth something and that I can escape the shadows and run free, but they always turned their backs on me. Then one day I came home from work with a check the mayor gave me to help my sick sister and to help my family, but no one was there when I arrived everything was gone. The house, my family and my hopes. I became a thief after I realized that people said that I burnt my house out of jealousy and discouragement. That was when my life ended and I became a Noah."

Everyone was looking at me even Shadow. "Now you see that I must destroy this unfair world and make it my own."

"You don't need to rebuild it" said Allen touching my hand. "You need to build it higher and you shall enjoy it."

"But... my family I can't leave them I... I WON'T." I jumped up and slashed all around me. Allen shielded himself with crown clown. I got up and walked to Shadow. "Shadow what do you think I should do?" I said placing my hand on his dark plated armor.

He looked down on me when I leaned against his chest I then felt a tear wash down, but hid it from sight. My eyes flashed and I felt something in me and Shadow touched the top of my forehead. I looked up he was combining to me and then I felt his energy soar into me. "Shadow" I whispered.

My dress became dark and what looked to be black scales attached to it, my face was getting covered with scales that slowly transformed into a dark helmet like Shadow's, but with two horns at the top bending down to my sides and my hair became dark flames roaring out to the wind.

"Now all of you shall pay for what I have lost."

**At The Noah Arc**

"Tyki when is Alya coming back from the Black Order?" asked Road.

"I don't think she's coming back tonight."

"So then tomorrow maybe?"

"No Road she's never coming back."

"Tyki what do you mean?"

Tyki handed Road the note from Alya.

"No, Tyki we have to help her."

"It won't matter she said she's not coming back."

Road noticed a tear fall from Tyki's face. Tyki whipped it straight off before Road could ask.

"Well I'm going she's our sister "

Tyki looked down at Road.

"Well she's family and I won't let any exorcist hurt her even if it means hurting my Allen." Confessed Road.

"Fine we'll go, but lets just see if she's doing alright by herself before we barge in on her."

Road smiled a large grin "I'll get to see Allen again!"

"What are you two talking about?"

Road looked up and saw Jasdevi look at them with a questioning look.

"Alya" said Road. "She's fighting the exorcist alone and she said she won't be back ever to see us."

"What? You let her go by herself?"

"We didn't want to, but she said she's not coming back and told us not to worry." Road said. "But were still going that is just to see whats going on."

"Can we come?" asked Jasdevi.

"Sure, but I don't think the Url will be happy if we tell him a Noah ran away." said Tyki.

"Oh come on you two!" hollered Road as she opened a passage way.

"Oh and did you find Cross yet?" asked Tyki with a wide grin.

"Uh... we found him, but he got away." Jasdevi said with a frown.

"Where to?" asked Tyki.

"The Black Order..."

"What! we need to get their quick Alya can't handle exorcist and a general."

All three disappeared into the shadows.

**Back At the Black Order**

I pulled out my dark red blade. It looked like Shadow's, but smaller and then I looked up at my enemies "Who dares try to face me first?" I asked with anger.

"I do." Came a voice from behind.

I turned it was a man I never saw before. He had long red hair, phantom of the opera mask on his right side of the face, wire firm glasses, and a gun sheathed against his leg. When I turned to look at him he said "Oh I never knew there were such pretty Noah." he said taking my hand. "My name is Cross, General Cross."

Allen had his mouth wide open staring at me "MASTER! She's a Noah!" screamed Allen.

"Will you fight me ...or do whatever your doing right now?"

He looked up "Shall we battle then..."

"Alya"

"Oh what a beautiful name, Alya"

"Oh thank you" I said moving my blade toward his neck. "Shall you fight?"

"For you I shall" Cross said taking out his gun.

I turned to Allen his mouth still hanging open. "If you interfere then I shall call forth over 100 Akuma here to destroy this place."

Allen stepped back sword still drawn. "Fine."

I turned back to Cross "May we fight?"

"Yes we may."

**I think I've down good so far, Next chapter will be a little bit of the Noah and exorcist. ENJOY!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Road, Tyki, Jasdero and Devit (now back in their double form) came through the door. "Where are we hiii?" asked Jasdero.

"Alya's room. There is to many people exiting the main entryway." responded Road with a stern look.

"I wonder how she's doing right about now?" asked Ttki.

"I just hope she's not up against Cross." said Jasdero and Devit at the same time.

"Well if she's hurt from him I blame you." said Tyki hauling both Jasdero and Devit out the room.

Road laughed as they exited the room.

**Alya**

I jumped up before Cross could shoot me and then landed on Allen's back making him fall backward. I jumped up again before Allen got up and landed on the pole. My hair as dark as night and my armor shining as I leaped through the air. Then Cross shot twice and I easily dodged, "That all you got?"

He answered by releasing a grin. "You see my bullets don't stop until they hit the target."

Before I could turn around I was hit and sent flying down against the floor.

"You shall pay for that!"

I was about to leap forward when purple smoke-filled the room. Everyone's eyes were now covered in purple paint. Only one person I know could do this... "Jasdevi!" I called through the room.

I heard their laughter echo through the room. "This is my fight." I yelled.

I then felt a hand go over my mouth which pulled me away in the shadows, my red sword dragging behind me.

When I was released Jasdero and Devit revealed themselves. I smacked Jasdero in the face and hit Devit on top of the head. "Oww!" they hollered

"Why'd you come?" I asked angrily.

"For you."

"Who else is here?"

"Uhhhh" said Devit

"Road... and... Tyki."

"I told you not to come."

"Where sorry Alya we just worry about you that's what family do." said Jasdero

My face stunned for a moment and then I fell to the floor. "ALYA!" yelled Devit and Jasdero.

**It's almost time said a voice within my head. Have you chosen the path you wish to travel?**

"No! I want to live!"

**Then choose or I will.**

"Why can't I choose?"

**Maybe it's because you want to be an exorcist or that you want something or someone...**

"Just give me more time, that's all I ask for now!"

**Very well I shall give you one more hour before you get destroyed.**

I opened my eyes. I was curled up in Devit's arms and Jasdero was calling out to me. "Alya are you alright hiii?" asked Jasdero.

My helmet was off on the floor next to me and my armored scaled glimmered in the light. "I'm alright, but I must go I won't last longer than I expected." I said placing my helmet on and taking my sword off the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"It's non of your concern."

I got up and headed out the door where Cross was searching the room and then I saw Lavi.

Everyone's eyes were now cleared from Jasdevi's ability and then Lavi turned to me. "Alya!"

He came toward me, but I held my blade to his throat. "Stay back."

Allen ran toward me making me step away from Lavi.

"Where were you?"

"I said my goodbyes to some family members."

"You mean your family is here?" asked Lavi.

"Yes, now I wish to continue my battle with Cross." I said walking past him.

Allen reached for my arm, but I stepped aside. "Wait how about we make a deal?"

I made a questioning look.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I beat you then you stay an exorcist."

"And what if I beat you?"

"Then you stay a Noah."

"Deal" I said slashing at his arm.

He jumped back and I sent a pulse of energy rush through my hands at him. He flew against the wall and easily got up. "Give me your all Crown Clown."

Are blades slashed together and he pulled up closer to my face. I saw the feelings in his eyes It was eager and...desire.

"Desire?" I said stepping back.

"What?"

"What do you desire?"

"For you to go back to how you were."

"No, I can't that was a dream back then, I can't go back."

"Why didn't you get rid of your innocence?"

"Because it made me feel...different."

Allen stepped forward "What do you choose?"

"I choose for you to die!" I stabbed in front of me with all my might and I heard Allen scream in pain.

As I looked up I had stabbed Allen in the side and he coughed up blood. "I show no emotions toward exorcist about my past life. That is all behind me now no matter what."

"Then I shall do what I have to, to make you see the light!" Allen said and he stabbed me in the chest.

Blood dripped from my chest and I touched the sword through my chest and pulled it out. "No mercy."

I then heard two-gun shots from behind me and I fell to the floor.

"No I won't give up no matter how many exorcist I shall face." I said standing up.

I turned toward Cross he had his gun raised ready to shoot again. Then I looked at Allen who had his sword raised to my back and Lavi had his hammer above me. "Lavi to tell you the truth I did like you, but now I see all exorcist are alike no matter what they do."

"No, I liked you to, but now I see all you want is to destroy this world." admitted Lavi.

"I thought you heard me I-won't-give-up."

I heard Cross's gun fire, Allen stab forward and Lavi slamed his hammer. I dodged Allen's attack and blocked Lavi's attack by holding Lavi back with my power and Cross's bullets did hit my back. I fell to one knee "Tyki..." I called. I couldn't take it much longer I would fall to my death soon and perish.

"No, I won't fall!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Allen!" yelled a voice from the hallway.

It was Lenalee, she ran forward toward Allen. "Stop!" Allen yelled.

Lenalee stopped in her tracks. Allen turned to face me, but I wasn't there I had jumped past Allen and grabbed Lenalee by the throat.

"A...lyssa?" asked Lenalee.

"Hello Lenalee." I said looking over her shoulder to see her face.

"How?" she whispered.

"I'm a Noah isn't it obvious?"

"But... You where one of us..."

"Key word... Where."

I looked up at Allen who had anger in his face. "Alya stop this! Your fight is with me remember, you want me to die!"

"Very well." I said dropping Lenalee.

I turned my head sideways and said "Can we stop with all these visitors I'm tired and I don't have much time left."

"Time?" asked Allen.

"Yes, my life is on the line here."

**Allen:**

"Time?" I asked.

"Yes, my life is on the line here."

If she's going to die I have to save her, So what if she's a Noah she's still an Exorcist and a friend. Allen thought.

I turned looking at Cross "Master stay out of this."

He responded with a shrug and left the room. Nothing to say I guess thought Allen.

"Lavi you too."

"What Allen? You can't she's beaten you before."

"Thanks." Alya said with a laugh.

"Lavi, I'm the only one that can save her now."

"Save me? I don't have to be saved." complained Alya.

"No, I won't leave Allen, I am also the only one that can save her.."

"My heroes..." sighed Alya. "Are you done yet?"

**Alya:**

Allen and Lavi turned to me "Shut up and leave us to argue!" they both yelled at the same time.

I stepped back and sat next to Lenalee waiting for them to stop arguing. "Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes, you should see Allen with Kanda."

"No it's only fair one against one!" yelled Allen.

"Then leave!"

"No I want to battle her!"

"No I do."

Then from the corner of my eye I spotted Kanda leaning against the corner and watching Allen and Lavi. "Kanda?"

He glanced down at me.

"What are you doing here? I asked.

"Watching"

"Just asking, but what if Allen looses?"

"Trust me Allen won't give up no matter what sort of situation he's in."

"That so." I said.

"I wonder why he wants to save me though? I'm nothing, but an obstacle in his path."

"You may think that, but Allen thinks you as an Akuma whose soul is trapped and wants to be free."

"What do you think?"

"Their nothing, but weapons that need to be destroyed." said Kanda turning to leave out the room.

"Weapon?" I whispered.

"Fine!" yelled Allen. "We'll fight her together."

I stood up, away from Lenalee and brought out my sword over my shoulder. "Can we make this quick? I'm on a tight schedule."

"Alya no matter how much pain I do to you it's for your own good." replied Allen.

"Sure, Whatever..."

I jumped forward and tried to stab Allen. He blocked and then I jumped up because Lavi would smash me with his hammer, but then he changed his direction of the hit and swung me upwards toward the ceiling, using his hammer to do so. Before I hit the ceiling I broke it with my gravity and the ceiling collapsed with me. I jumped on one rock that was falling and steered toward Lavi, then I jumped off. I didn't see Allen anywhere so I waited for the fog to clear away. When I took a step back I was caught by Allen's sword around my neck. "Lavi now!" yelled Allen.

"Fire Seal!"

Allen jumped back leaving me in the flames. When they cleared I smiled up at Lavi "You think you can hurt me with such a weak attack? This is child's play."

"That's what we want you to think." Lavi said returning the smile.

When I turned toward Allen he jumped forward and slashed me across the back. I flipped and landed on the ground behind Lavi. I felt my back leak with blood and I tried to stand. I stabbed my sword in the floor to use it as support and got up with a trudge. Allen and Lavi were already charging at me with another attack and I was weaker in defense. As Allen shifted his sword toward my neck I asked "remember this?"

I grabbed the sword pulling it closer to my neck and quickly swung Allen over me. He landed on his neck with a thud. I burst out laughing "I can't believe you fell for that one again."

Allen got up, but he seemed to be laughing and his hair covered his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I just remembered the time when you jumped off the cliff and I called you crazy."

"What's so funny about that?"

He looked up "The expression you showed it was happiness. I just want you to be back to your old self with the people who truly care for you."

"Are you saying my family doesn't care for me?" I demanded.

I gave him no time to respond because I jumped forward angrily and my hand was caught by something. As I looked back at my arm it was tied in a silk wrapping. "Let go of me Allen!" I yelled trying to cut off the silk wrapping. Then I used it to my advantage and flipped Allen over me. He let go of my arm so he could get away and he landed on the ground next to Lavi.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Allen my family is watching and they won't hesitate to attack."

Allen looked around the room slightly while Lavi looked at each corner frantically. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yup, now they are over there." I said pointing to a ledge. "Come on guys I knew you where there from the start."

Tyki came through the opposite side of the wall and Road came through her box from below. "

"Hi Allen!" yelled Road with a smile.

I noticed Allen was nervous and a bit scared of Road. I remembered what Road did to Allen inside the arc and smiled.

"Now without further ado." I jumped forward and stabbed Lavi in the chest. He spat out blood and pulled away. Allen turned hastily and saw Lavi. "Alya you snake!"

"Why thank you Allen."

I licked some of the blood off the sword and slashed forward trying to finish off Lavi. Lavi tried his best to dodge, but then he was wide open for an attack. I slashed forward and stopped at his throat. "Lavi... don't inter fear... please I still don't wish to kill you. My battle is with Allen." I stepped back and turned to Allen "My fight is with you only."

I glanced up at a nearby clock I had a half an hour left. I then turned to Road "Road I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to break your toy. It's caused me to much pain."

"Aww, but I was going to bring him home today." whined Road.

I noticed Allen shiver with fear for the fact that Road was going to bring Allen home with her. Then I glanced a quick look at Tyki he didn't take his eyes off me. "Don't worry Tyki I will be OK." That is if I defeat Allen before my time is up I thought. I can only choose if he's dead.

I turned back to Allen "Now I wish to kill you Allen Walker.


	13. Chapter 13

I glanced at Allen, ounce again our eyes meeting each other for the second time. "I told you I would save you for last."

"And I will save you."

"You might want to think less on saving me and worry about yourself."

"I just wonder..."

"Wonder what?" I smiled.

He jumped forward and slashed me across the chest. I felt so much pain, but when I looked down nothing was wrong with me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Why would he...?" said Tyki.

I fell backwards and coughed up blood, my vision became blurry and I felt like someone had ripped out my heart.

"I'm separating you from your Noah." responded Allen.

"What? No I won't let it happen!" I screamed.

It was no use though I felt it, I knew it had began to separate me. I closed my eyes and when the pain stopped I opened them and saw myself above me. It didn't look like me though, it looked like my Noah. It looked the same as when I had my armor on and then when I looked down at myself I looked...normal. I no more felt the desire of someones blood, I no longer felt the urge to kill anymore as well.

My Noah looked confused and it went up to me. It was going to touch me when Allen blocked its way. He turned to me " Now is your time to choose. Noah or go back to being normal with Aron."

"Aron" I repeated. "How do you know of him?"

"You said that to Lavi and then I knew he was someone special."

My Noah screeched and tried to grab Allen away from me. He swung it to the wall while looking at me. "Do you want to be as you where back then or be something you're not."

"Allen, Allen, Allen I know what you're trying to do." I said pointing at him with my head down. "You want me to open my eyes and change the future back to the present. Well that won't happen because you can't change the past, I am who I am right now and I wish that you left it that way."

I looked up to him and walked toward him. Our eyes met again as I past him to my Noah who was still grabbed onto the wall with Allen's Crown Belt. I took out my blades and turned to Tyki, Road and Allen. "Noah tell the Url I have failed him..." I then turned to Allen "Thank you Allen. You have opened my heart." I jabbed myself in the heart and fell to the floor.

**Tyki:**

"Alya!" I yelled as I watched her stab herself and fall to the floor.

I stood to my feet as well as Road and we ran to Alya's side, ignoring the cheating boy Allen.

"Why would she do that?" asked Road.

"She couldn't choose a path to follow." said Allen.

"You..." Road said with a small shriek in her voice. "You killed my sister."

"She killed herself."

I looked up in front of Alya's body, her Noah was angry that part of herself had died, but it looked up to Allen and a tear came down her cheek. She then leaped up and glided into her ounce real body. She joined together and all went quiet.

I picked Alya up carefully and nudged Road to tell her to go forward. She stepped forward and opened her door leading back home. "People say exorcist are saviors, but look what you did to a girl who wanted to live with her family and love an exorcist at the same time." I whispered.

I knew Allen had heard me and Road stroked her sisters hair. "Tyki we need to go, I may be able to save her if we hurry."

We then headed inside the door.

**Allen:**

I saw them leave, the Noah that is. I felt like what Tyki said was true, but lost that thought when I heard Lavi grown. I turned to my fellow exorcist who were badly injured, they were loosing blood fast and I ran to Lavi and Krory's side wrapping them in their clothing's cloth. "All..e..n?" asked Lavi.

"Yes?"

"What... happened to Alya?"

"She... couldn't choose a path to follow." I said with tear falling.

"What!? Allen how could that happen?"

"I separated her from her Noah and made two bodies of her, one her Noah and other an Exorcist. Thinking she might have a better time choosing what path she wants to follow."

"What happened? Did it work?" asked Lavi.

"Not the way I wanted to... she killed herself knowing she couldn't bare see anyone including herself kill the other side of her."

"No, but I wanted to tell her something if she went back to normal." cried Lavi. "Did you kill her Noah though?"

"I had no time Road and Tyki where there they would defiantly defend the Noah side at all costs."

"We can only hope that her Noah won't take control of her body."

"If that does happen I will be the one to face her." said Lavi as he stood. "I will bring her back to me... us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Road:**

I watched my sister on the bed not moving... not being with me.

Tyki then entered the room. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes, but I don't see how this will help Alya to make her come back to us."

"Your right it won't , it will bring her back to the Exorcist."

"What are you crazy?" Tyki hollered.

I glared at him for a moment "It's the only way we can save her. Now hand it over."

Tyki pulled out the item... green and powerful... and handed it to me.

I accepted the innocence trying not to break it. I went over to Alya and placed the innocence on her hand. It stood there until it glowed and seeped through her skin. Her hand twitched and she fluttered open her eyes and looked at Tyki and I. I gave a smile and jumped on my soon to be enemy.

"Alyaaaa!"

**Alya:**

I saw eternal darkness and heard screams and then I saw my Noah. It walked up to me and I reached out my hand as well as hers. We were about to touch when a green light flooded the room. It shined so bright I right away knew what it was and then I turned and my Noah who had disappeared. I then held out my hand to the innocence and my emotions changed to eager and desire to joyful and love. Then all went black when the innocence absorbed inside of me.

I fluttered my eyes open and saw Tyki and Road standing by my side. "Alya!" yelled Road and she jumped on me with a hug.

Tyki pulled her away to stroke my hair behind my ear. "Tyki...how am I still here?"

"Don't worry you won't be here longer then you think... were going to take you back to the Exorcist."

"But won't that mean..." I was stopped by Tyki.

"Yes, it means you will have to fight us one day and us to you."

"Ty..ki" I jumped up and hugged him which was followed by a long kiss.

I noticed Road didn't seem to care and then I hugged her while Tyki blushed.

"Oh Tyki I finally found out who this belongs to." I said pulling out the aces card.

"Oh I guess I shouldn't leave my cards lying around." he said with a grin and a fake shrug. "You can have it though I have plenty."

He went to give it back to me when Road grabbed it "I will be right back!"

Tyki and I just watched her run out the room with confused expressions. Road then came back with the card, but she transformed it into a necklace. She placed the necklace over my head and stepped back admiring her work. "Perfect!"

"Thanks Road." I said with a smile.

Tyki then took my hand and told Road to open her door. As it appeared from the corner of the room, Road fixed my hair with bows and ribbons. "Thank you Tyki and you to Road, but remember one thing on the battle field I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." said Tyki.

"Oh and say goodbye to the twins for me."

And with that I entered the door and didn't turn back.

**Exorcist:**

Lavi was outside with Allen and Lenalee. They looked up at the clouds "I feel like we could of saved her" whispered Lavi.

"I feel the same." sighed Allen.

"I wonder if her Noah took over her body yet?" asked Lenalee with a sigh and a quick look at Allen.

Then Lavi noticed a noise from the trees nearby. He quickly jumped up and Allen and Lenalee got up. "Whats up?"

"I heard something from over there." pointed Lavi.

"Lets go!" said Lenalee.

They ran toward the trees. it looked empty until a red and black door appeared from the ground. They all jumped back in surprise and readied their innocence. The doors opened and an aura appeared from the doors. They saw a figure shape coming towards them from the door. "Is it a Noah?" asked Lavi.

"No, it's... no it can't be. Step back!" yelled Allen.

Everyone stood at lest 5 yards away from the door with their innocence activated. Then the figure emerged from the doorway. Her eyes were closed, white hair up to her knees, an aces card necklace, and a white dress. She looked up at everyone her eyes glowing blue. "Hello everyone" the girl said.

"How? We thought you were dead?" said Lavi.

"I was then I was revived and the Noah that once was within me has vanished into the darkness."

"How?" asked Lenalee scared.

"Innocence" I smiled.

I went up to Allen and hugged him. He didn't move and I pulled away to look at his face "Thank you Allen, you really did make me see the light."

I didn't expect a response so I moved toward Lavi. I jumped up and hugged him "I'm sorry Lavi, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain." I then kissed him on the lips as he fell backwards onto the grass.

"Lavi?" asked Allen and Lenalee.

I stood over them on top of a tree laughing at Lavi.

"Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Now I know how you feel to be kissed by Road..."

Lenalee and I then started laughing and I almost fell out of the tree, but landed on my feet like a cat.

"Oh that reminds me... how is Krory?"

"He's in the infirmary he just lost some blood causing him to faint."

"Sorry about that"

"He'll be fine though"

"I was actually wondering if you guys could allow me to be in the order again... no battles, fights or .b..l..ood."

They all looked at me then.

"Sorry I guess I haven't gotten used to the fact I'm not Noah anymore."

"OK then, but you did kill some of our members so I don't know if Kumui will agree." said Allen with a shrug.

"I can always rebuild the order and collect innocence for how many I killed."

"I don't know?" said Lenalee.

"What if I brought back the exorcist I killed back to life? Will that make you happy?"

"You can't that's impossible!

"No you can't do that it's impossible?" yelled Lavi.

"Is it?" I said smiling at them with a grim smile. "Haven't you already seen the impossible? Bring me to his body and I shall restore him."

"We must hurry then, the other exorcist are going to bury him soon." Lenalee pointed out.

"Follow me." said Allen and away we ran.


	15. Chapter 15

We came to an archway, It was old and when we entered through I saw millions of graves. Then to the north I saw they were about to bury the boy. "Stop!" I yelled.

I sprinted forward and drop to my knees next to the boy.

"Can you really do it?" asked Lavi.

"What? Don't trust me?"

"Not a lot." responded Lavi.

"Fine I shall show you, all of you."

I placed two of my fingers on the boy's head. I sent three small pulses of my power through him and heard a faint heartbeat. I did it again and another heartbeat and it got louder each time. I was as careful as I could be so I wouldn't explode the boy's head and then I placed to fingers on his heart. I repeated the process ounce more and then I turned to the boy, he didn't move and I swept my hand against his cheek. The boy jumped up squeezing my hand and he gasped. "Told yah!"

"How?" they asked.

I didn't want them to know I still had a bit of my Noah power left so I told them it was my innocence.

"You two!" a burial man yelled to his men "Take this boy to the infirmary now!"

I watched as the two men picked up the boy who was coughing so hard it looked like his lungs would explode.

"Well my...innocence has a gravity pulse power which can act like air and I made it flow to his lungs from his head. I said. But, don't think I can revive all those people I killed, I almost blew up the boy's head from the gravity!" I yelled.

"So back at that town where we first met you... I saw you blow up half the building. Was that your power?" Allen asked.

"Yup!" I said happily. "I'm sorry on what happened during our fight though, I didn't know what came over me."

"It's fine, but if you want to be in the order we need to talk to Kumui."

"Oh yeah... him" I sighed.

I thought back to thee memories and I shivered in thought.

"Come on Alya" said Lenalee.

Everyone started heading toward the gate.

"I'll be right there, give me one minute OK!" I called to the exorcist.

As they agreed I turned toward the woods and ran toward them. I stopped in front of a tree and waited. I heard a faint noise behind me like a mouse. "I know your there, Tyki. I saw you watching me."

"Very well" came a voice.

I turned to see Tyki with his top hat, hair tied back, and his black suite. "Need something before I join the Order and for you to become my enemy?"

"Yes" he said coming closer to me.

"And that would...b.e" I stopped when our lips met and neither of us pulled away.

Finally he stepped back " We will miss you, but we know this path is only for you to take."

"What will you tell Lord Melleni... I mean the Url?"

"That you are an Exorcist not a Noah."

"Thank you Tyki and how are the twins?"

"They um are very sad that your gone and they actually told me to tell you that they want a rematch in... their food fight."

I laughed at that thought and asked "What about Road."

"Let me remind you what Road does to Exorcist..."

"Oh is she really planning to do that to me?"

"If it's to see you again"

"Well I must get going the Exorcist are probably wondering where I am by now."

"Goodbye" Tyki said stroking my cheek and then one last time a kiss.

I watched as he disappeared in the ground. "...Goodbye..." I whispered.

I then headed out to the path that I must take and with that my chapter ends.

And so on Alya became an Exorcist, facing Akuma and her family, Collecting innocence from mysterious places for unknown reasons. She has been with Road about every two weeks getting treated as a doll. She also comes up against Jasdevi where if there is no one around they go to a restaurant and have a food fight, but of course Alya pays the bill. And lastly she fights Tyki, but only because they have to. They sometimes race to the innocence and shoot out attacks at one another, but only out of love. Now this concludes Alya's journey of the hardships she faced, the friends she made, and the ones she truly loves...

**OMG My first book finished! I hope you all liked. I was thinking on making another book on Aron! **


End file.
